shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Polatsu
One of the strongest, most influential Vice Admirals in the marines. Samuel Polatsu has made several appearances all through The Other Side from his first appearance in A Door that Opens to his far larger role in Padrino, wherein he battles a large force on the island of Fringe along with the four Vice Admirals under his command of the Red Guard. Then, for his final role, he was placed in command of the Marine's assault on the pirates in the War of the Masque on Hotdog Island. Through it all, he has kept a solid moral value of not only justice, but what is truly right. Appearance Samuel Polatsu has sculpted his entire body into a massive mountain of muscle, and has reached the peak of human capability throughout his physique. He has very little blond hair, and large, blue eyes. He is very tall, and while he may have a gigantic frame, it is plain to see that he is a very gentle soul to those he cares about, and is willing to protect. He wears his marine uniform with great pride, along with his justice coat. Personality He is a truly benevolent man, and is kind to those under his command when they have proven their honor. However, he is also known for theatrics, and drama when the situation is dire, or he needs to intimidate those he is arresting or fighting. He can be very harsh when those under his command are not doing a sufficient job. His voice can raise quickly, and his anger is something to behold with enough strength to punch down a redwood tree with a moderate effort. Still, his friends will be the first to say that he is proficient in whatever effort he makes, and he is very wise in his strategy in handling important missions. He can be very hard on himself with failures, but he does not give up giving his very best to everything he does, even when if it is sweeping a floor. Fighting and Techniques A master of Rokushiki, Busoshoku Haki, and has the strength of several oxen. He has lightning fast moves, and strikes with the impact of a volcano. Anyone who has fought him has never escaped unscathed, especially if they were to invoke his wrath. He has fought many of the strongest warriors of the entire world, and while he has not always obtained victory, he has always left a mark. His technique concentrates mostly on punches that have the impact to shatter diamonds. Tekkai Gozou: Maruishi - To onlookers, it may look like a normal punch, but it is backed by the force of ten cannonballs, and skin that is hard as a rock. This punch is absolutely not joke, and has been known to easily break a man's jaw. Tekkai Gozou: Ulimtate Marushi - Coating his arm in haki, bringing it to the solidity of titanium, he delivers a punch that will kill even the strongest of men if they were to take the full brunt force of impact. Tekkai Gozou: Buruto - A defensive stance that covers his body in haki, causing his skin to become like titanium. He cannot move very well at all in this stance, but it is a powerful defense that can easily break an attacker's fist on impact. Renga-Kobashi - A punch that is meant to be fast, and while it may not be all that strong, it is very hard to see coming. With Renga meaning brick, it is obvious to tell that it is a solid move in more ways than one. Kobashi: Suisei Ame - Lightning fast punches that pulverize a target with heavily pressurized punches that can render a solid steel door into a bent-up piece of scrap metal. Tekken Gurobu - A punch that is meant to be more for defensive purposes. It has the power to easily stop a flying boulder, and even shatter it on impact. History Samuel Polatsu never knew either of his parents, and was instead raised by an old man who owned a large piece of farmland. He grew up working the fields and live-stock, and went to school in Foosha Village. Over the years, working those field gained him up great strength. While the old man was not the most loving individual, he did care about young Samuel, and found it very encouraging when he decided to go to college. After years of growing a farm from the ground up, the old man sold the farm, and retired. After this, Samuel Polatsu got his degree, and was talked into joining the Naval Marines as a Commissioned Officer by one of his old college friends. His friend dropped out of the Marines during the Academy, but Polatsu stayed with it. Through years of intensive training, Samuel made many friends in higher places, and worked his way from being an Ensign, to being a Lieutenant, and finally made his way all the way to Rear Admiral. He ran several missions in the Grandline, mostly rescue missions, and showed his higher ups that he was a man who finished his missions for better or worse. After finishing an almost impossible task, liberating an entire island of a corrupt Marine Commander with the help of his very good friend, Kitomo Rise, he was finally promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral along with Rise. Polatsu put together the Red Guard, and after two whole years of protecting the Red Line between Paradise and the New World, disaster struck. The island known as Fringe was under attack by a pirate legend known as Snowbeard. Literally every single troop they had in Fringe Island was decimated by this attack, and Polatsu took it upon himself to gather all four of his Red Guard and re-man the island with a Marine Presence and wait for reinforcements. It was there that chaos began to ensue. Polatsu was attacked and gravely injured in a battle with Laz Bruno, and The White Blade Pirates' traitorous member, Juuri. After a brief stay in a hospital, Vice Admiral Polatsu brought the fight to the mobsters he was convinced were behind the chaos, as well as the one known as Sharp Francis AKA Captain No Beard. Though, it soon became clear that the real perpetrator of the whole ordeal was none other than Captain Jossu Mikana. After a grueling battle, and an unlikely alliance formed between Samuel Polatsu and No Beard, he learned that his own Red Guard member, Despard Titan was Laz Bruno in disguise, and the real Despard Titan had been dead even before he joined the Red Guard. This traitorous act angered Polatsu to a great extent. With the help of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates and The Jolly Pirates, they were able to bring down the criminal organization causing the mayhem. Unannounced to anyone, Mikana Jossu's own agent in a white mask was none other than former Lieutenant Commander, Kola. All of this mayhem, and all of the fighting was nothing but a decoy so that Jossu could obtain the very rare devil fruit known as the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Primordial Dragon and sell it for an immense amount of money. Kola revealed himself, killed Jossu, and ate the devil fruit himself. Throughout the entire ordeal, all of the Red Guard Vice Admirals were defeated by the Pirates in an attempt to apprehend them. All of them were in agreement to take their reassignments. Sadly, Samuel Polatsu bid farewell to his dear friend, Vice Admiral Rise, and they took their separate missions away from one another. Even though Polatsu told the truth in his report, saying that Captain Jossu was killed by the mad man, Kola, the World Government found it more beneficial to blame all of this on Captain Rinji of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates, raising his bounty a ridiculous amount. Polatsu was reassigned to Marineford as a deployment director, but that job only lasted a few months, and a great tragedy struck him on a very personal, and professional level. News travelled fast that his dear friend, Vice Admiral Kitomo Rise was killed in battle with the dragon madman, Kola. The grief was almost too much for Polatsu to bare, but he merely used it to bolster his convictions. He almost had to beg his higher ups to put together an entire fleet of marines, and head to Hotdog Island where Kola was said to be heading. His superiors agreed, but only on a volunteer basis. To Samuel's great delight, many high ranking officers stepped forward; not only for the death of Vice Admiral Rise, but the destruction of G-33. With a fleet of 15 battleships, and several admirals and captains under his command, Polatsu traveled to Hotdog Island, thus beginning the War of the Masque. The Marines took hard losses, and were entirely outclassed by the enormous mass of pirates known as the Nightmare Coalition, consisting of some of the strongest crews in The Wild Generation. Even Samuel himself was defeated in combat with the captain of The Marimo Pirates, Dhahaka D. Knave. Despite their losses, their numbers were far too great for the coalition of pirates. However, with Kola and his army of mercenaries and KAR Androids, and the sudden attack of the Revolutionaries, the Marines were forced to retreat, having suffered far too many losses, and Hotdog island was almost completely destroyed. Although the Marines pulled out, Samuel Polatsu did not leave with them. With such a hysterical failure on his record, he knew his stars were forfeit, and he knew that he would never be a full Admiral. Instead, he opted to stay, and even saved Captain Rinji's life in his battle against the madman dragon. He put up a very noble effort in his battle as he fought Kola one on one. He was not deterred by the fact that he was in combat with a dragon. Despite dishing out massive damage against Kola, he was ultimately defeated, but because of his efforts, Rinji was able to behead the Mythical Zoan Dragon. Although he was the enemy, the pirates nursed Samuel Polatsu back to health, even receiving an invitation to join the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. He respectfully declined, deciding he would go his own way. He was right in doing so, if he had returned to Marineford, he would have been tried as a traitor, more or less a sacrificial lamb for the Government to blame for their massive failure at Hotdog Island. Instead, he gathered whatever resources he could, and moved on. Major Battles Polatsu vs No Beard Polatsu and No Beard vs Poto Polatsu vs Dhahaka D. Knave Polatsu vs Kola Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Rokushiki User Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonist Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Former Marine Category:Former Vice Admiral Category:Marine